theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Newman/Gallery
|-|Adulthood= BlondeVictoria.jpg|Heather Tom as Victoria Newman JTVictoria.jpg Victoria-JT-Hellstrom.jpg JTVictoriaWedding.jpg JT & Victoria cut cake.jpg Victoria & Baby Reed.jpg JTVictoriaReed.jpg VictoriaBabyReed.jpg jtvickypool.jpg JT & Victoria make love.jpg Vikki JT Reed.png Victoria JT.png JTVikki.jpg Victoria&JT.jpg VikkiJT.jpg Amelia-and-Thad.jpg Vicki & Nick.jpg Vicky & Nick 2.jpg Nick&Vikki.jpg NickVicky.png Nick & Vik.png KatherineVictoria.jpg Vikkikay2.jpg Villy scarf on NYE.jpg Villy make love first time.jpg Villy first date.jpg Villy Masquerade Ball.jpg Bunny & Hef.jpg Villy PlayBoy Painting.jpeg Villy in Japan.jpg VillyinJapan.jpg Villy Valentines.jpg Nick&Vicky.jpg villyweddng3.jpg villywedding1.jpg VickiNickBilly.jpg VillyWedding.jpg B&V.jpg Arrested at Wedding.jpg Villy wedding kiss.jpg Reed&Victoria at Villy wedding.jpg 9qyde9.jpg Villy & Lucy Christening.jpg Mothers-in-Law.jpg Villy & Jill.jpg Villy_Lucy.jpg Vikki & Lucy.jpg Vikki plays with Lucy.jpg Villy with Lucy.jpg VillyLucy.jpg Villy & Lucy.jpg VickiBillyDee.jpg VillyReedXmas.jpg Villy Xmas Wedding.jpg keeley.JPG VickyDee.jpg Delia Chloe Esther Victoria.jpeg VictoriaBillyKiss.jpg VictoriaReed.jpg Vikki Reed Johnny.jpg VillyFamily.jpg villyjohnny.jpg Vicky&Johnny.jpg johnnybday.jpg johnbday.jpg Johnnybirthday.jpg Villy at Hospital.jpg Vicky Reed Faith at Nictor Wedding.jpg Vicki plays poker.jpg VillyMakeOut.jpg VillyKiss2.jpg VillyKiss.jpg VillyGaze.jpg Villy vow renewal.jpg Victor and Victoria.jpg VillyOnTheBoulevard.jpg Vicki & Dee.jpg Vicki Dee Hug.jpg Villy & Delia.jpg vicnicktyler.jpg Billy&Victoria.jpg JohnnyMommyHug.jpg StickyJohnny1.jpg StickyJohnny2.jpg VillyJohnnyAtCL.jpg vicky2.jpg Villy2.0.png villy & reed.jpg johnnybday2.jpg vickyashley.jpg JohnnyBday.png Vicki test.jpg vicki nick.jpg nick & pregnant vikki.jpg Victor hugs Victoria.jpg Victoria at Sharon's Bachelorette party.jpg vikkinikkishaonwedding.jpg Victoria at Victor's office.jpg VictoriaN.jpg vicki1.jpg Vick7.jpg Vicki drink.jpg Wtdstickyvilly.jpg Faith&Victoria.jpg Vikki Johnny snuggle.jpg vikkiflashbacks.jpg Katiebirth.jpg baby1.jpg baby2.jpg Vicky holds Katie.jpg Victoria holds Katherine.gif Victoria & her Children.png vicki & kat.png victor's pep talk to vicki.jpg BabyKatieMeetsKatherine.png Vicky & Katie in park.jpg Katie & Uncle Nick.jpg Victor & Victoria.jpg Victor & Victoria at Work.jpg ReedKatieVicky.jpg reedvicky.jpg StickyKatieChristening.jpg KatieChristening4.jpg Vikki Kat Ben.jpg reeds.jpg villykatjohn.jpg brash&sassy.jpg vicki2.jpg VictoriaNicoleNewman.jpg victorianewman.jpg Victoria Nicole Newman.jpg Vikki Newman.jpg Brash Sassy.jpg VandV.jpg VictorVictoriaAshley.jpg VictoriaLeopard.jpg Noah&Victoria.gif VikkiNecklace.png Katherine's memorial 01.jpg VictoriaNewman2015.jpeg VictoriaNewman2015b.jpeg JohnnyVikki.jpg KatieVikki.jpg Victoria & Katherine.jpg VikkiParty.jpg VikkiNick2.jpg Ashley, Billy, Vicky.png Jack Vikki Bill.jpeg Halloween 2015 Poster.jpg Halloween 2015 banner.jpeg Villy Halloween 2015.jpeg Victoria Johnnie Katherine Halloween.jpg Victoria Sage Ashley Halloween.jpg Victoria reunion with Katherine & Johnny.gif Vikki Mariah Kevin hug.jpg Victoria hugs & kisses Mariah.gif Victoria comforts Nick.jpeg Kat Newman.jpg Victoria Katherine Johnny at Home.jpeg Katherine Johnny Victoria family photo.jpeg Victor Katherine Johnny Xmas decorations.jpg Katie Christmas Sweater.jpg Victoria Newman silver.png Michael Traci Summer Victoria Lily.gif Victoria Victor NYE Toast.gif Nick & Victoria NYE 2015.jpg Johnny hugs Victoria 3.gif Victoria Michael Lauren.jpg Katie Johnny Vikki visit Billy.jpg Katie Johnny Vikki say Bye to Billy.jpg Katie Johnny Vikkki hug.jpg Victoria Johnny say Bye to Billy boy.jpg Victoria at bedside.png Ghost Delia sends Billy back to Victoria.gif Victoria-club.jpg Paul-Dylan-Victoria.jpg Nikki-Vicky.jpg Victoria stunned.png Out of the Ashes promo pic.jpeg Victoria phone.jpg Vikki Nikki Mom 2.jpg Angry Victoria in office.jpg happy vikki.png vikki vs victor fight.jpg Vikki Nikki Mom 4.jpg Vikki Nikki Mom 3.jpg Victoria hears shocking news.jpg Victoria Amelia.jpg Victoria & Johnny Birthday Hat.jpg Socialite Victoria & Hobo Nikki.jpg Victoria & Nick siblling hug.jpg Hobo Nikki Vikki.jpg Nikki Vikki Mom 1.jpg Victoria at Victor bedside.png Victoria rages at Victor Portrait.jpg Victoria Johnny 1.jpg Victoria Nicole Newman played by Amelia Heinle.png Victoria JT Wedding Cake.jpg Victoria & JT make love couch.jpg Victoria Cassie dies Nick Sharon.jpg Victoria Billy Kimono.jpg Jtoriawed.jpg JT Vikki cake.jpg Jtoria wedding.jpg Vicky hair piece.PNG VictoriaNick.PNG Vick14.PNG Vicky7.PNG Vick.PNG VictAmelia.PNG Victoria889.PNG Vicky explodes.jpg Billy confronts Vicky.jpg VickyJill.jpg Ashley vs Vicky.jpg Lois&Vicky.jpg VickyBillyJill.jpg VickyJll.jpg Vickyreporter.jpg Vick...png Nikkiblue.PNG Toria.PNG ToriN.PNG Tricky bar.jpg Tricky64.jpg Tricky7.jpg TrickyY&R.jpg Victoria faints in elevator _.gif reed vicky_leabu_04.jpg Amelia-Heinle-Max-Page-surgery-YR-SS.jpg Reed hugs Victoria.jpg TTL & AH.jpg yr-reed-history-01.jpg yr-reed-history-02.jpg yr-reed-history-03.jpg yr-reed-history-10.jpg yr-reed-history-21.jpg yr-reed-history-19.jpg JPI_Episode11012_0001603086 B&S Victoria.jpg Victoria sick Johnny.jpg Victoria-desk-promo-YR-HW.jpg victoria_is_pushed_to_the_limit_1920.jpg Victoria-fire-someone-YR-HW.jpg Victoria glasses.jpg victoria hollywood la.jpg Victoria Nikki BM Billy court.jpg Thad Amelia JT Victoria.jpg Victoria-rooftop-bar-near-miss-YR-HW.jpg victoria son reed 1.jpg Victoria Hollywood.jpg Billy Victoria Lucy.jpg sibings nick victoria.jpg Victoria-theft-YR-HW.jpg Chelsea Victoria white wedding dress.jpg Victoria kidnapped basement.jpg Victoria Nick blue summer.jpg Queen Victoria.jpg Nick and Victoria Newman.jpg Victoria Faith Katie Johnny Summer.jpg Vikki & Johnny play 1.jpg Vikki & Johnny play 2.jpg Katie Johnny Halloween 2016.jpeg Katie picture.jpg Boat 1.jpg reunion boat.jpg tricky bed nuzzle.jpg Travis kisses Victoria passionately.jpg Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg Abby throws her drink in Victoria's face.GIF Abby comforts Victoria.GIF Victoria throws her drink at Cane.GIF victoria hospital reed victor nikki nick.jpg billy-vikki-travis-kid-YR-halloween-xjj.jpg johnny katie vcitoria halloween 2017.jpg JT Reed Victoria.png JT kisses Victoria on the cheek.gif JT picks Victoria up.gif Victoria Reed JT at Victor Nikki vow renewal.jpeg JT & Victoria rekindle their relationship.jpeg JT kisses Victoria’s neck.jpeg Victorian JT lecture Reed.jpeg Victor in Victoria’s office.jpeg JT attacking Victoria.png Victoria talking with her therapist.jpeg JToria passionate.png JToria make love.gif JToria make love.png Jtoria make love2.png Victoria Sharon Phyllis mugshots 2019.jpeg Nikki, Victoria, and Sharon on trial.jpeg Sharon, Victoria, and Nikki in a prison transport.jpeg Sharon, Victoria, and Nikki are at the Abbott cabin.jpeg |-|Teenage years= NiktorVictoria.jpg NikkiVictoriaVictor.jpg Victoria15.jpg victoria & nick first scene.jpg RyanVictoriaBrandon.jpg Victoria Brandon Ryan.jpg Victor & Victoria Xmas.jpg VictoriaRyan.jpg ryanvickywedding.jpg RyanVictoriaWedding.jpg ryan & victoria.jpg victoria & ryan.jpg Ryan&Victoria.jpeg YoungVictoria.jpg Victoria Cole.jpg VictoriaCole.jpg heathertomvictoria.jpeg Cole&Victoria.jpeg vicki&cole.jpg heathermelodyvictorianikki.jpeg victoria cole.jpg Victoria Ashley Cole.jpg Newman family wedding.jpg Diego&Victoria.jpg BlondeVictoria.jpg 1999_Rafael_Delgado_Victoria_Newman.jpg bradvicky.jpg Category:Galleries